


Back To The Beginning

by yikestozier



Category: The Road Within (2014)
Genre: M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Tourette's Syndrome, i honestly have none, its so good, just watch the movie, oh yeah, people need to write about them more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikestozier/pseuds/yikestozier
Summary: Alex thinks back on his and Vincent's relationship (I cant do summary's)





	Back To The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> teen rating because i said fuck... again. anyways if you haven't seen this movie please do, i cried the first time i saw it! Marie and Vincent were cute together and all but i have a lane for gay ships i guess.

I couldn't sleep. How could I? The love of my life cuddling Marie while I was 5 inches way, with fucking latex gloves on. I thought back. Back to the beginning. First meeting Vincent. I had hated him then, too dirty. I thought the same for Marie the first we had meet but we still got along in some way. That night I had done some reading on tourette’s and had grown respect for it so when Vincent asked to sit with me in the cafeteria, of course I said yes. Besides, if you get passed the ticking, he's super cute. Letting him sit with me was a lot so when he spat food on me I kinda freaked out, but as I showered I knew it wasn't his fault. When night came I did my usual routine, and then me and Vincent got to bed. His ticks continued through the night but I started to think they gave him personality and we're kinda cute. So when he asked me to turn on the music to help relax him, how could I say no?

Then I woke up to the door closing. My curiosity taking over me, and my cd missing, I knew I had to follow him. Seeing the doctors car was a lot and yeah I had a small crush on Vincent but I had to report it after I got my cd. I'm so glad I came along though. Then the windbreaker. By the time this had happened I knew I was in love. I couldn't resist. I was still terrified of the germs though, so I kept the gloves etc on. The windbreaker smelt just like him. When Vincent came to me in the morning pointing out I was wearing his windbreaker, I couldn't just say I was in love with him, so instead I said it was a behavioral exercise. And all those mean things I said about Marie! When I saw them having sex that was too much. My heart had broke and I stole the car. I know shouldn't have but I had to get away. And the night before when they had kissed in front of me, I didn't believe it so I didn't freak out and attempted to get them to break up the next morning while climbing the mountain.

I like Marie. I really do, but I love Vincent. I had never been so heart broken before. I had never been in love before. And then I went too far. I wanted to stop saying those mean things, but I was so angry. I couldn't stop. And then Vincent hit me. He hits hard too, in every way. He hit me a lot. Probably a good thing, bringing me back to my senses. When Vincent noticed what he was doing he stopped immediately. I knew that wasn't his fault either. And I still loved him, thanked him in fact as it shut me up.

Now we're here. 5 inches apart. I take a deep breath as I slip the latex from my hand. I knew he'd probably never love me back, but I didn't care. I go to tap him on the shoulder, still holding my breath without realising, only to take my hand away from his curly hair on inhale. I had thought he was asleep but then I see his hand come to me. Smiling slightly I put my hand in his. No gloves this time, and I could tell he knew. I wanted Vincent to be my first contact of germs. But they weren't normal germs. They were his. Vincents. The love of my life. The one who showed me I'm better than my OCD. Then I fell asleep, my hand in his.

Then the next day Marie almost died, Vincent made up with his dad, got closure, and Marie got hers, but I had already got my closure, as I told Dr. Rose. That if she wanted me to get better I had to stay with him. I was explaining this so when I saw Vincent already halfway gone I jumped out of the car, opened the door 6 tediously painful times and grabbed the cd player and ran to him. The love of my life, the one who has changed my life in so many ways and I know will continue to forever change it, and I know i’ll never forget him.

**Author's Note:**

> why is this so bad


End file.
